pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Rifle (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Plasma Rifle (PGW). (Formerly) |lethality = 7 |rateoffire = 95 |attribute = |capacity = 20 |mobility = 65 (Current mobility) 7 (Weight) |cost = 155 110 (On Sale) |upgrade = |imagecaption = The Plasma Rifle in the Armory. |Level required = Level 7 |released = 6.0.0 |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 57 }} .]] The Plasma Rifle, formerly known as "Plasma Rifle PZ-1", was a Primary weapon introduced in the 6.0.0 update along with the Plasma Pistol and the Ninja Sword, the former version of the Katana. Appearance It has a silver base, an orange grip, orange battery magazine, and a large and futuristic looking orange barrel. The entire thing has small lines going across it. It also has a battery magazine that looks like the Prototype, High Voltage and some other guns. The sides of the gun will move out and in every time the weapons is shot. Strategy It has low damage, good rate of fire, medium capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use it in medium-close ranges as the bursts travels slow. *The small radius allows for simultaneous hits on multiple targets so it's effective to attack enemies that are in a group to maximize overall damage output *When using a Jetpack, come down from directly above, while shooting down. Your fall speed is almost the same as the projectile speed, so they will all hit at once. *Works better for attacking and pushing forward then for retreating. Counters *The bursts travel quite slowly so walking sideways while shooting at your enemy may prevent you from being hit *The gun emits a distinct glow so look for it in dark maps to reveal the users' location. *This weapon does not have a good fire rate, so going for the kill right away is a good strategy. *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Mafia Cottage Equipment Setups Equip a Sniper for attacking enemies further away. Changelog 6.0.0 * Initial release. It was called the "Plasma Rifle PZ-1". Its fire rate was slower than modern versions. 8.0.0 * The weapon receives two new upgrades named "Plasma Rifle PZ-2" and "Plasma Rifle PZ-3" (Modern Plasma Rifle) Between 8.1.0 and 8.3.0 * The PZ-1 and PZ-2 upgrades were removed. The PZ-3 upgrade is renamed to Plasma Rifle. Between 9.0.0 and 10.0.0 * The projectile was changed. 10.0.0 * Its fire rate was buffed and it received two new upgrades. 11.2.0 * Its shooting sound and Armory icon was changed. 11.3.0 * The projectiles now can cause self-damage. Other area damage weapons were changed the same way as well. 11.4.0 * The animations of the Plasma Rifle were updated. The parts on the side of the weapon will go out and in every time the weapon is shot. 12.0.0 * The weapon was removed from the Armory and was disguised as the Water Rifle. 13.1.0 * Its projectile was updated again. 16.8.0 * The weapon now glows in the dark. Trivia *It was previously called "Plasma Rifle PZ-1" and had a green barrel, just like the normal Plasma Pistol. *This weapon along with its pistol counterpart used to not cause no self-damage, despite being able to cause splash damage. *It's one of two Primary weapons to feature a Scope and Area Damage attributes together. The other being the Impulse Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Upgrades Category:Removed Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare